Under the Bleachers
by K8Malloy
Summary: Extras from "He's the Cheer Captain, I'm on the Bleachers". Grounded, and unable to see or text each other after spending the night together in Columbus, cheer captain Kurt and fellow Cheerio Blaine find other ways to express their attraction.
1. The One You Won't Forget

**A/N:** Hi! If you are here and you haven't read _He's the Cheer Captain, I'm on the Bleachers_, you might be a little confused, but don't let that stop you. For those of you who are reading HTCC, these are the 'notes' Kurt and Blaine have been leaving for one another in their lockers during the period that our boys are supposed to have no contact with each other. There is .03% plot in this, and I'm pretty sure teenage boys writing to each other would be even _more_ graphic (um, and less flowery) in their descriptions.

**Warnings:** It's been rated M for a reason, folks. Go get an iced drink and a fan.

**Disclaimer:** I'm writing this for fun, not for profit. Kurt and Blaine are not my creations. Just my muses.

* * *

_**Under the Bleachers: The One You Won't Forget (Letter #1)**_

Hobbit-

Those notes and suggestions you made for our competition routine are filthy! Where have you been all my life? I'm being totally serious, Blaine. When we (Santana, Sam, and Mike) read them over, you had everyone totally turned on (you always have me turned on). We're on board with making all the changes and have already started making some of the easier ones – we'll wait until you're back at practice to make the bigger ones – since we both know you've got the magic touch when it comes to getting those freshies to do it right.

Speaking of magic touches, I miss yours. I miss you so much, Blaine. I swear I spend most of my class time thinking about all the things I'd _like_ to do to you and what I'm _going_ to do to you when I can see you again. God, I really hope you think it was all still worth it.

Halloween is coming up – do you have a costume picked out? I'd suggest a couples' costume, but since I'm persona non grata at your house and your mom isn't going to let you come over to mine, what would be the point? Oh, BTW, people don't really dress up for Halloween here at McKinley. Anyway, if you do dress up, I was thinking you should totally rock that sexy nerd thing you have going on. Fuck, now I'm hard and I'm in Foods class. Thank god she's showing us another video.

Hmmm … well, if I had my magic wand, this is how our Halloween would go.

-Kurt

* * *

**The One You Won't Forget**

_I know you don't realize it, but you're the sexiest fucker to walk through our hallways in forever. The new kid from another school that no one knows – but from the moment I lay eyes on you, not only is it my goal to get to know you, but to make you mine._

_You're so shy, ducking your head when people greet you, offering that sweet smile instead of replying. It does something to my body that would have you flushing crimson if I were to whisper it in your ear. _

_It's the same color you turn the day I walk up to your locker and inform you that you're coming to my Halloween party. Maybe it's over-confident, but I'll be damned if I'm going to give you the chance to back out. _

_"__7:00 pm," I say quietly, spilling out my address, "my brother and I are having some friends over for a Halloween party. You're my date. Don't be late, Blaine."_

_You stand there, that beautiful flush creeping across your face as you blink at me. Clearly I've had an impact. From behind your black framed glasses, I watch the colors swirl in your eyes, and then the flare of your pupils as, perhaps, you realize some of the attraction I feel towards you._

_"__M. ?" you stutter._

_I tap your lips with my index finger. "Yes, Sexy. You."_

_"__I'm not-" _

_You start to deny your attractiveness, but I can't allow you the words. Dipping my head, I press my lips against yours. This only serves to make the flames of desire flare higher, and I cannot stop the quiet groan that escapes me as I claim you._

_When I finally pull back, your lips chase after mine until your senses return and you realize what you're doing. Your eyes drop to the ground, arms wrapping protectively around your chest. "Sshh," I whisper against your ear. "It's okay to feel like this, Blaine. Please come."_

_When you look questioningly at me, I add with a smirk, "To my house. Please come to my house."_

_I'm not sure you realize it when you mouth the words, "Okay, Kurt."_

* * *

_There are no adults at home for our Halloween party. It's probably best for everyone that they don't know the deviant behaviors we indulge in on this evening. Our invited all know to just enter through the front door and to make themselves at home in whatever room best suits their pleasure._

_But you – you're new … and innocent. Which is why I find you standing on the front step, wringing your hands nervously, waiting for someone to invite you in. One look at you and I want __**you**__ to invite __**me**__ in._

_You've worn dark khaki corduroy pants and a button-down ecru shirt, with green and gold plaid striping running across it. Both items of clothing look to be a size smaller than comfortable, but it makes my mouth water more, seeing the flexing of your muscles beneath the fabrics. You've just barely tamed your curls and your ever-present black glasses complete this look. The most mouth-watering nerd just walked into my life._

_"__You look … hot," I breathe, stepping away from the door to allow you room to enter._

_You smile nervously, brushing against my body as you step inside. "Thanks. So do you," you reply breathlessly. "What are you?"_

_I glance down at myself before raising my eyes to yours. "Glitter rock vampire?" I've donned skin tight black leather pants, knee-high boots and a black jeans vest. The silver spiked collar and wrist bands, along with a heavy application of smudged eye liner help complete the look. I've styled my hair so it sweeps off of my forehead while looking tousled at the same time. I'm hoping you might help tousle it a bit more by the end of the evening._

_You reach a hand out, gliding it down my hip, "Those look incredibly … tight."_

_I smirk, though you're too busy studying my pants to notice. "That's the price of fashion, Babe. Besides, they make my ass look fabulous," I say with pride, turning so that you can admire for yourself._

_"__Fuck me," you whisper._

_Spinning back around, I wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you tight against my body. "Later. If you want," I answer cryptically. I know you didn't mean for me to overhear your exclamation, but that doesn't mean I can't let you know that I did. Or that I wouldn't be completely willing to pursue matters to that natural conclusion._

_"__Let's dance," I say more conversationally, walking you back into the family room. Loud music is playing and all sorts of people, in various stages of dress and undress are undulating in an area we've cleared for just this sort of activity. Walking into the middle of the dancers, I can sense your reluctance._

_"__What is it?" I ask over the loud music._

_"__I don't dance," you admit shyly._

_"__Tonight, you do," I insist. I step around you, wrapping my arms around your chest and snuggling my crotch into your bottom. "Just close your eyes and let go. I've got you, Blaine, and I'm not letting anyone close enough to touch you."_

_You rest your head on my shoulder and allow the music to wash over you. You may not dance often, but it is clear to anyone watching you have a natural talent for such things. _

_At first my hands skim over your chest and arms, occasionally drifting lower to your hips and thighs. But then the music shifts, and I want to touch. Need to touch your skin. With deliberate slowness I unbutton the lower three buttons on your shirt, giving me access to your stomach and abs. I feel the hitch in your breathing at my first touch, then slowly you melt back into me, wrapping an arm around my neck to hold me in place._

_It's you who reaches up and unbuttons the top button on your shirt, pulling it to the side in order to give me access to your neck. Who am I to deny you? I start nipping and sucking on the juncture of your shoulder and neck, pleased to find you pressing back into me even harder as I do so. My hands slide lower, running along the crease where your leg meets your pelvis, so close and still not there._

_Gently I unsnap the top button of your pants and lower the zipper, before gliding a hand inside and down, caressing the swollen flesh that rises to meet my touch._

_"__K. ," you stammer, eyes still closed as you thrust against my hand, "we … we're not alone."_

_I move my lips to your earlobe, suckling on it hard. "They're either wrapped up in their own games, or enjoying ours – our pleasure. I know how much you like this, Blaine. How much it turns you on. You feel their eyes on you, don't you?"_

_A whimper escapes you, and I turn your chin so our lips can meet. It's pure bliss, the feeling of your tongue in my mouth, your ass grinding on my cock and your own cock firm in my hand. Not stopping our kiss, or the stroking of my hand, I slowly turn you until we're facing one another. It's an invitation of sorts, and another dancer move behind you, his hands resting on your hips. Pulling away, I nudge your nose with mine. _

_"__Blaine, look at me," I ask, waiting for your golden orbs to flicker open. "Is this okay? Are you okay with dancing with someone else." I'll send them away in a heartbeat if you're the slightest bit anxious, but instead, you bite your lip and wrap your arms around his neck, thrusting your hips into my hand._

_"__Sex kitten," I murmur, claiming your lips again for a long, frantic kiss. Our dance partner nuzzles your neck, licking at path up to your ear where I greet him with my lips. You're pressed between us as our tongues battle languidly. It's nowhere near as intense as kissing you, but I sense the jealousy and possessiveness rise up in you as your hands leave his neck for my hips, digging in as you continue to fuck my fist._

_When his lips finally leave mine, you glare at me, telling me without words how upset you are that I've shared myself with someone else. Leaning forward to kiss you again, you rebuff me, turning your face until your lips meet his. An angry explosion of jealousy forms in my stomach, and it is all I can do to keep myself from throwing him away from you as you deliberately suck his lower lip into your mouth just before your tongue wraps around his._

_You're doing this to make me feel what you felt, and it's working in spades. But I can take you even higher. Making my way down your body, leaving a trail of bruises for you to remember this night, I drop to my knees in front of your body and tug your pants and briefs down just enough to free you from the confinement of your clothing._

_I swallow your cock down my throat, my hands gripping your ass hard as you thrust. When your dance partner begins to unbuckle his belt, I smack at his hands, letting him know he's moving too far. As I continue laving your cock with my tongue, he meets my eye and nods his understanding, instead moving closer to you and reaching to cup your balls, giving me enough time to grant permission before his hand touches you._

_You've given up any pretext of holding back your moans and it is the most erotic sight watching you give yourself over to the pleasure coursing through your body. With little warning your eyes snap open, meeting mine right before you spill down my throat._

_It's your dancing partner that helps keep you upright, at least until I'm done cleaning you with my tongue and have tucked you back into your pants that I re-fasten around your waist. With a nod to him as I stand, I pull you back into my arms, gliding my hands over your back._

_"__So fucking hot," I murmur against your hair. "So fucking hot."_

* * *

_We make our way into the kitchen to find something to quench our thirst. The sight in front of you has you stopping in your tracks, mouth open. Gently I place a finger under your chin, closing it before I slip past you and open the refrigerator. When I return, placing a dripping bottle of water into your hand you turn to me in wonderment. _

_"__What are they doing?" you ask quietly, trying not to draw attention to your ignorance._

_"__We call it bobbing for cock," I explain with a shrug. "An adult version of bobbing for apples, if you will. But no teeth … for obvious reasons." I look over the teenage guys sitting on my kitchen table, shoulder to shoulder, with their legs hanging down, pants and briefs sitting at their ankles. Each participant's partner sat or stood with his or her hands behind their backs, bobbing their mouths over the participant's cock._

_"__The winner is the guy who lasts the longest, although I don't really think there's a loser, do you?" I murmur into your ear, moving my hand around your waist until I can hook my finger into a loop on your waistband._

_Standing in the back, we watch for a time before you turn to me, disbelief still on your face. "This is the craziest Halloween party I've ever been invited to."_

_I can feel my lips pull up in a smile. "That's because those other Halloween parties involved carving pumpkins and cupcakes and other stuff that's fun when you're, like, nine. It's time to party with the big boys, Blaine."_

_You huff and turn back to watch the game. I play with the curls around your ears, stretching them out and then allowing them to spring back. "Mad at me again, Sweetheart?"_

_"__Bite me," comes your response as you bump me with your hip. You're quiet for a few minutes before you can't contain yourself any longer. _

_"__It's just … everything is so out there. No one cares that there are twenty other people watching them have sex."_

_I cup your jaw, drawing your attention back to me. "And no one does care. You didn't fifteen minutes ago in the dancing room, when you came down my throat in the middle of all those dancers. You just felt. That's what this is about. One night to just … feel."_

_At my reminder of your earlier exhibition you flush and pull away, moving towards the hallway that will take you to the front door. I reach for your wrist, holding you in place. "Blaine! Don't go."_

_My words have little impact as you shake off my hand and stalk away._

_I'm torn. My heart wants to chase after you, demanding you stay and submit to this attraction between us. My head, however, cautions me about pushing you too far, too fast. It hurts. More than I ever thought it might._

_Filled with a sense of melancholy, I wander away from the kitchen, slipping out the front door to sit on the porch swing in the chilly night air. I have no sense of how much time passed before I realize there are two feet in front of me; two feet with shoes that belong to you. _

_Fearful of what I might find in your gaze, my eyes travel up your form slowly. You really have chosen this outfit to highlight your frame. Taking the plunge I move from staring at your swollen, pink lips to your eyes. Honey gold and green and pupils that speak of your desire._

_"__Hi."_

_For the first time in forever I am at a loss for words. Too frightened of saying something that will chase you away, I choose to allow you the first move this time. Your head swivels around, looking for something or someone and then you are carefully straddling my lap wrapping your arms loosely around my shoulders._

_"__Hi."_

_You nervously bite your lip before leaning in to kiss me gently._

_"__Look, Kurt," you begin, playing with the hair on the back of my head and the snap of the spiked collar I wear. "I … I just can't, you know? I can't be that much of a show off." Sighing loudly, you scramble back off of my lap to sit next to me, your leg pressed against mine as you thread our fingers together. "I was going to leave and took a wrong turn and ended up in a room with too much leather and paddles and handcuffs and just … and then I found the jello wrestling in the backyard and the group in the hot tub and whatever the hell is going down in what I assume is your parents' bedroom."_

_Squeezing my hand, you plead with your eyes and your words. "I'm not like that, Kurt. I don't want to share what happens between us with other prying eyes. And yeah, I'm embarrassed that I let things get so out of hand when we were dancing. I liked it … but I can't believe that I did. Which probably makes no sense whatsoever."_

_I brush your curls back before dropping a kiss to your forehead. "It makes sense, Blaine." I push the swing with my feet and feel happy when you drop your head against my shoulder as we rock back and forth. "What would you like to do, Blaine? I can give you a ride home if you want to leave."_

_The shaking of your head tickles my neck as your curls rub back and forth. "You told me that tonight was about allowing us to feel."_

_"__Yes, I did."_

_I can sense you gathering your courage before you speak. "I want to feel with you Kurt. But privately. I don't want an audience. Just you and me and those fucking painted on leather pants that are driving me insane with want," you blurt without taking a breath._

_"__We can have that, Sweetheart," I promise, brushing my lips over yours. "Are you sure?"_

_"__Yes."_

* * *

_Alone in my bedroom with the door locked behind us, it quickly becomes apparent that while crowds may make you shy, alone you know exactly what you want and how to take it. Standing near the bed, I wait for some sort of signal from you. Instead you toe off your shoes and carefully pop the buttons of your shirt open, never taking your gaze off of me._

_When your shirt lays tossed on the floor you crook your finger, coaxing me forward. Just that small gesture has me swelling in the tight confines of my pants. When I stand in front of you, you take your time removing my collar and wrist cuffs, then slowly slide my vest off my shoulders, tossing it to the floor as well. _

_You lay your hands flat on my stomach and then slide them upwards until they wrap around my neck and we stand chest to chest. Your warm breath tickles my ear. "We'll need some condoms … and some lube. Why don't you get those out and place them on the bed and then come back here to me." Your arms disappear from my body and I realize I need to move._

_It isn't too much later I find my arms braced against the footboard of my bed, as your hands travel over my leather clad ass._

_"__I'm so pissed, Kurt, that you let every other person here tonight see this ass in these pants. You flaunted it, you dick. And this" you emphasize, reaching through my legs to grab my hardness, "don't think I didn't notice how hard you were the entire time we were dancing. Fucking everyone in that room could see it." Your hand exerts a perfect amount of friction as you rub slowly, and I groan at the feeling._

_"__That's right, Baby. Fucking let me hear how much you like it when I handle you," you growl, fingers moving to the hooks and zipper that will free me from this too tight hell. "You thought you were getting some innocent, too sexy for himself nerd, didn't you, Kurt? I'm not that innocent, Baby, and you're about to find that out, aren't you?"_

_"__Yes, please," I keen, my head dropping down between my shoulders._

_Somehow my pants end up on the floor, and I end up curled around my pillows, ass in the air as you use the lubricant and your fingers to prepare me. When I question that you haven't yet removed your own pants, your answer has me swelling even harder. _

_"__Pants off is making love, Kurt. And that's not what you need right now. My glitter-rock vampire wants to be fucked by his sexy nerd who's in too much of a hurry to take it all off. That's what I'm going to do, Baby. Fuck you until you don't know your own name but everyone in this house knows who owns you."_

_You laugh at my body's reaction to your words, and blatantly work to provoke me by spilling more filth from that sexy mouth. _

_Finally, after what feels like hours of teasing on your part, I hear your zipper and then the pressure and fullness as you move inside me in one slow stroke. As you bottom out, you lay over my back, linking our fingers together as you bring your lips to my ear._

_"__Can you __**feel**__ me, Kurt? Does it feel like everything you hoped it would? Because it feels like heaven to me."_

_For me too._

_And then you make good on your promise. They may not be able to watch as you claim me, but the certainly hear our encounter. Encounters. _

_In the morning, with the sunlight spilling across the sheets we share, you teach me what it means to make love. It feels even better._


	2. Santa's Naughty Elf

Kurt-

I really liked the note you left for me. I thought I'd try to repay you by writing my own story for you. There is so much I enjoy about Christmas – family and friends, baking, cookies, gingerbread houses (we're so making one together), snowmen, hanging stockings and decorating the tree. When I was little, I loved going to see the Santa down at the mall. I'd make my mom take me every weekend from Thanksgiving until Christmas. But when you read this, I don't want you to picture that overweight old guy. See, there's a new Santa in town – and he bears a striking resemblance to yours truly – black framed glasses and all!

I miss you.

-Blaine

* * *

_Coming in from checking on the reindeer, the snow swirls around my boots before I shut the door to my private office. Unlike the frigid chill of the Arctic air outside, my office is always warm, heated by a large fire in the stone fireplace. It takes time to strip off the layers of clothing I have to don before leaving this shelter. Off comes my wool coat – no, it isn't red, but a dark hunter green that reads as almost black depending on the lighting. Next, a dark grey fisherman's knit sweater is yanked over my head and dropped on to a chair I keep in the corner for just this purpose. When I'm finally standing in just a tight maroon Henley and my jeans, held up by my ever present suspenders, I sit to undo my heavy black boots. Those I leave in front of the fireplace to dry._

_One of my assistants has left a pair of Christmas themed socks for me on my desk. Stripping the wet socks from my feet, I slip on the new, dry pair and flex my toes. Bliss. _

_The two weeks before Christmas are always the most strenuous. Lists need to be triple checked. Toys need to be packed and made ready for shipping on the giant sleighs we keep. The elves and I seem to work twenty three hours a day, although this truly would be impossible. _

_The very last thing I need to be dealing with is one naughty elf._

_The thing about being the man in charge is, I know you'll be waiting outside my office door. I summoned you here earlier, before leaving to check on the reindeer. I wanted you to sit and stew, wondering why I had singled you out. Although, given your recent actions, how could you not know?_

_Striding to the door, I pull it open without it making a sound. You are sitting in a chair, leaning forward to stare at the rug beneath your booted feet. It's not like I require the elves to wear their tight green leggings, or those tunic tops you all seem to favor. If you wanted to work in jeans and t-shirts, I would be fine with it. Every time I suggest it, though, the members of the Elf Council look horrified at the mere thought of making such a change._

_"__Kurt!" I call out. Given the quiet of the ante-room, it sounds like a shout, although it wasn't. Either way you startle, almost falling out of the chair before steadying yourself._

_Pushing the door further open in invitation, I watch as you stand up, a mask of defiance slipping over your features as you stalk past me. For once I am grateful for the form-fitting leggings you wear as they show off the impressive assets hidden beneath. _

_When the door closes with a click, you whirl around jabbing a finger at my chest. "I don't care what he told you, it's not true."_

_I wish the first thing to spill from your lips wasn't a lie. Frowning, I refuse to comment. Instead I walk around you to my desk, taking a seat in the chair and pulling up the video that cannot be contradicted. Crooking my finger, I force you to walk over to me so that you can watch the images on the screen. When you stand at the corner of the desk, I reach out and grasp your hip, pulling you to stand between my legs. _

_There, in color, are the images of you and another tall, slender elf stripping off your clothing before engaging in carnal behavior. I find myself caught up in watching your graceful body as he brings you ever closer to completion. Leaning forward, my cheek presses against your hip as my fingers tap the buttons to zoom in on your ethereal face at the moment you spill._

_Video over, I stand, only then realizing that you stand several inches taller than me. Unusual for an elf, but one more trait I find intriguing. "Would you like to begin again, Kurt?" I ask softly leaning in to force you against my desk._

_" __.it was fully consensual, Sir."_

_"__Clearly," I rasp. Your lips are a beautiful rose color and I find it difficult to choose between staring at them or your blue eyes that change colors with your moods. _

_"__I don't know what you want me to say, Sir," you finally admit. _

_Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and meet your gaze. "We're in the busiest part of our year when everyone is putting in 110% to make this holiday a success and I get pulled out of my work because two naughty elves have claimed illness and snuck into the reindeer enclosure to fuck. How about you start with 'I'm sorry.'"_

_Your gaze drops away with embarrassment as you whisper, "I'm sorry, Santa."_

_"__It's Blaine."_

_The sharing of my name startles you into looking at me once more. "I'm sorry, Blaine," you murmur again. "I'm sorry my actions caused you to be pulled away from your responsibilities. I promise to do better."_

_"__That's all I can ask of you," I say, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on your cheek to let you know all is forgiven. As I pull away you turn your head, capturing my lips with your own. There are a hundred reasons why I shouldn't allow this to happen._

_But I do._

_Your strong hands slide up my chest to my neck before finding purchase in my messy curls. At the same time I run my tongue over your lower lip, insisting on entrance to your mouth. At the touch of our tongues, a moan wraps around both of us and I find myself pressing you to my desk, slowly pulling one green clad leg up to wrap around my waist as we begin to thrust against each other._

_As much as I am filled with desire and aching need, I know I can't allow this to continue. Yanking myself away from the addiction that is your lips, I fall back into my chair, desperate to catch my breath. _

_"__Kurt – we can't. I can't." I try putting together a coherent string of words, but you've taken that ability from me._

_Giving me the sultriest look I've ever seen, you carefully slide off of my desk, kneeling between my legs, palming my erection as you look at me through long lashes. "Give me a chance to be on the Nice list, Blaine. Let me be Nice to you. I know you want this. Want me." Your words and tone are pure seduction._

_I don't stop you as your fingers unsnap my jeans, or tug my suspenders down. I even help by lifting myself off the chair as you tug my jeans and briefs down my legs. I give you one last opportunity._

_"__Kurt, you don't have to do this," I breathe._

_"__I'm not doing anything I don't want to, Blaine," you purr, moving closer to your prize. "And I do have to do this." I can feel the warmth of your breath as you speak those last words before flicking out your tongue to lap at the head of my cock. I throw back my head, eyes shut tight, and just feel._

_It's heaven on earth._

_Without conscious thought, my fingers end up tangled in your hair, guiding your movements. You're the one who encourages me to wrap my legs over the arms of the chair, allowing you additional access. And when your mouth leaves my cock, only to travel lower, I can no longer hold back the sounds of my pleasure._

_I can't catch my breath as your mouth and tongue travel back and forth between my swollen cock and my ass. You play me like a violin, never allowing me enough to push me over until I'm begging you for my release. Then you replace your devilish tongue with a finger and wrap those pink lips around me again. _

_You release me from your mouth long enough to command, "Look at me, Blaine!"_

_Our eyes meet and I feel myself fly into a thousand pieces._

* * *

_Five days later I find you haven't learned your lesson. I'm working my way through the list of Naughty children, checking for actions that might warrant removal and reclassification when an alert flashes over my computer monitor. Clicking the alert, I find live-streaming video of you and that same elf from before, stripping off your shirts._

_I'm out of my chair and shrugging into my heavy wool coat before I realize I've moved at all. All I know is my anger at your actions and that I truly don't have time to deal with this so close to Christmas. _

_By the time I reach the reindeer enclosure and the stall you've occupied, more clothing has been removed. I grab your arm and yank you off of your lover, tossing you unceremoniously to the ground behind me._

_"__Get. Back. To. Work." I manage to grind out to your paramour who is frantically attempting to cover himself with the pieces of clothing strewn about. Spinning on my heel, I grab you back up and drag you outside unconcerned at your unclothed state._

_"__Blaine," you stutter as the cold take a hold of you._

_"__Don't speak," I hiss._

_Within a hundred steps we are at the door that leads to my office, but I drag you further down the building, aware of your shivering, until we reach the private entrance to my apartments. Removing the key from my pants, I open the door and shove you inside._

_Wordlessly we march up the stairs that take us to the sitting area. I couldn't tell you the last time I was here in this room, but I do know that I wasn't the one to set up the Christmas tree or left the fire burning in the fireplace on the off-chance that I might have a moment to return and rest._

_Pushing you gently towards the fireplace to warm up, I strip out of my coat and boots before stalking towards you._

_"__Are you always this slow to learn a lesson, Kurt?" I ask, coming to stand directly in front of you._

_This time you have the sense not to speak, shaking your head before dropping your gaze._

_"__Then can you please explain to me why you were about to allow that elf to fuck you in the reindeer enclosure. Again."_

_When I am again met with a silent shaking of your head, I move even closer, brushing your upturned ear with my lips, "Is he that good of a lover, Kurt? Because from what I gathered, he's rather … average. Why are you settling for less than you deserve?"_

_"__He … he's there."_

_"__And so am I, Kurt."_

_Your shock at my words makes it easier to move you from the fireplace. Sitting in the middle of my sofa, I pull you down and then across my lap, placing your ass up in the air, exactly where I want it to be. With one calloused hand, I caress your firm cheeks._

_"__You've been so naughty, Kurt. And even though I thought you learned your lesson, I find you out in the barn, fucking-"_

_My hand spanks you hard._

_"__-some other elf. I thought-"_

_Again, my hand lands a hard strike, bringing a surprised cry from your lips._

_"__we had come to an understanding. Apparently I was wrong. So let me attempt to make things perfectly clear, Kurt. No one-"_

_Slap._

_"__gets to touch you. No one but me. Unless you object to this arrangement. You can, you know. Refuse me. I'll give you the rest of your punishment and you can leave." I hear you sniffling before your muffled words reach my ears. _

_"__And if I stay?"_

_My hand returns to gently caressing your ass, now flushed bright red from the spanking you're receiving. "I'll give you the fucking you deserve, Kurt," I growl, before landing two more hard smacks to your bottom. _

_I'm almost certain of your choice, given the swollen erection that's been pressing into my thigh since I laid you over my thighs, but there's always a chance. Slowly I ease you up, although you choose to slide off the couch and lean over the seat cushions, not placing any weight on your sore bottom._

_"__I need to get some … items from my bedroom. If you're here when I return, I'll know you've made your choice. But understand me, Kurt. I won't share you. If you have needs, you will come to me. If you choose to go, you may borrow my coat and boots."_

_It doesn't take me long to find the oil we will need, but I sit on the edge of my bed counting to one hundred to give you enough time to make your choice. I'm interrupted in the seventies by your lithe form filling the doorway to my bedroom. Silently you cross the room and slide on to the top of the bed._

_"__I choose you," you murmur from where your head is buried in one of my pillows._

_Smiling, I tug the bed coverings from underneath you so they won't become stained and strip out of my clothing. Tossing the bottle of oil towards your head, I move to straddle your hips intent on learning the taste of every inch of your body._

_You are so responsive under me and though I've taken my time making you feel loved and special, it seems like only moments before I am kneeling behind you, your lower half propped up on pillows, legs spread in anticipation of what is to come._

_Adding more oil to my engorged flesh, I place the tip of my cock at your entrance and push._

_Your heat grips me like nothing else of this world and I find myself sliding home into your body. Your keens of pleasure flame my desire, and before I know it, my hands are gripping your hips tightly so I can slam into you over and over again._

_I know the spanking I delivered earlier is heightening the sensations on your ass as my thighs brush against it rhythmically. Sliding my arms around your torso, I pull you up so you are sitting on my lap, impaled on my cock._

_"__It was never like this was it, Kurt?" I growl, biting your shoulder as I continue to thrust up into your willing body._

_"__Nooo," you wail as I continue my assault._

_"__You're mine!"_

_"__Yours"_

_"__Show me," I gasp, wrapping a hand around your cock and sliding it up and down frantically._

_Your shout of my name is probably heard by half the elves working at the North Pole, but I don't care. I want them to know you belong to me and that I've given you the best pleasure you've ever known. But as your body clenches down in its release, I find myself thrown over the edge of bliss._

_I don't even bother with withdrawing from your body. Instead I turn us both, still connected, until we are on our sides, wrapping my arms around your slender form. Kissing your neck and shoulders, I decide that taking a short nap, before going back to that list of naughty children, would probably find me in a better mood._

_Or, as I find you moving slowly against me, bringing my cock to life once again, perhaps a second round would have the same effect?_


	3. In the Light of the Moon

**_A/N:_** This appeared in HTCC in chapter 24.

**_In the Light of the Moon_**

_It's a warm spring night, and although you're home alone, you've left your bedroom window open to let in the cooling breeze. But that's not all you let in this night._

_Stealing in through the window, I find you sprawled on your back, taking up the entire bed, sheets kicked to the floor. You've stripped off your t-shirt and shorts; they're lying on the floor next to the bed. In your restlessness, your black briefs have shifted low – and that only makes me want you more._

_I'm able to remove your briefs without waking you and take a moment to admire your beautiful form. I've been watching you for a long time but you never seem to notice. But that's okay, because tonight I'm going to make your body stand up and take notice. You won't be able to ignore me after this._

_By the time you wake up, I've already used my restraints to tie your hands to the headboard – not tight enough to restrict your movements, you'll still be able to turn over and allow me access to your ass, but enough so you know who's in command._

_"__Who are you?" you murmur, pulling at the restraints._

_"__Ssshhh," is all I say, placing a finger on your lips before placing my mouth on your cock. Your gasp of shock turns into a long moan of pleasure as I take you deeper, running my tongue around the head of your cock like it's an ice cream cone. It brings me pleasure to hear your breathing turning to short pants as the pleasure builds in you. But first…_

_I pull away and move up your body, straddling your hips with my legs, so I can lean forward and kiss your ear._

_"__Why … why'd you stop," you pant into the darkness._

_"__Don't worry, Beloved," I whisper. "It's nowhere near over."_

_"__Who are-" _

_You can't ask your question as I've claimed your warm, soft lips with my own. I wasn't going to push too far, at first, but when I bite down on your plump lower lip, suckling it – your moan wraps itself around me, and I can't help but have a taste of the man who's driven me past the point of sanity._

_I'm sure if I'd chose not to restrain you your hands would be moving in random patterns over my smooth, cool skin. Instead, your only recourse is to thrust your hips up, hoping to find some friction so you can find your release._

_But I'm in control tonight._

_Pulling away from our kiss, I move up the bed, slowly lowering the zipper of my too tight pants. You can hear the sound moments before I allow my own swollen hardness to feather across your lips. You might not know it, but if you'd hesitated in the slightest, I wouldn't have forced you. Nothing about tonight is about force._

_Painting your lips with my essence, your tongue flicks out for a taste and then your head is straining forward to take more of me into your sweet mouth. This time it is my own groan of pleasure that fills your room as I rise up on my knees so I can gently thrust back and forth. When the vibrations of your keens of pleasure reach me, I almost spill, but manage to just barely hold back._

_"__Beloved," I murmur, pulling back from your lips. "Give me just a moment." It takes just that for me to shed what little clothing I have covering my form and then I am crawling over your body, sighing at the heat you put off. This time when I straddle your body, I do so in a manner that will allow me to give you pleasure and the release that you seek while your mouth attends to my own needs._

_What delicious torture we weave. _

_After we've both spilled our seed and caught our breath, I return to kissing you. It enthralls me, this movement of lips and tongue and teeth. Eventually, though it is no longer enough – for either of us, if the evidence pressing into my stomach is to be believed._

_"__Turn to your stomach," I command, letting my palm glide down from your waist to the meaty globe of your ass._

_You hesitate._

_"__Has anything we have done so far harmed you? Have I not given you anything but immeasurable pleasure?"_

_"__No. Yes. It's just-"_

_Your anxiety is evident in the stumble of your words and the tightening of your muscles beneath my body._

_"__I've never," you breathe._

_Those two words bring such joy to my soul. That I might be the first to touch you in such an intimate embrace, to bring you the pleasure of love making for the first time – first of many times if I could have my way in this._

_"__Beloved … let me," I ask, placing a chaste kiss to your lips._

_When your response is silence, I allow the disappointment to move over me, through me, before carefully sliding off of your body. So be it._

_"__Another time, my treasure," I offer softly, my hands quickly undoing the knots of my restraints. My hands and fingers move over your arms and wrists, attempting to lessen the cramping you may feel from being held in such a position for so long._

_Before I can slip from your bed, your arms cautiously circle my waist, pulling me closer to your warmth. Your chin rests on my shoulder and I can feel the silky curls of your head tickling my neck. "Will it … will it be painful?" you ask with a tremor._

_My fingers comb through your sleep-mussed curls as I consider my answer. "When it isn't done correctly, when it's rushed, or when you're not prepared, yes, it can be painful. But when we take our time, time to prepare ourselves here," I say, tapping your forehead, "and time to prepare our bodies here," I add, tapping your bottom, "then no, it isn't painful. Perhaps, unusual or uncomfortable might be better words to describe the feeling the first few times. After that, though," I stop, lost in my own thoughts._

_"__After that," you prompt, trying to meet my gaze in the darkness._

_"__After that it is the most beautiful feeling in our world. Of being united with someone. Of loving someone so much that you trust them with your body and soul." I place the palm of my hand on your cheek and turn your face so our lips can meet once again._

_When we part, I place a kiss on your forehead and begin to place my clothing on my body once again._

_"__Will you come back?" you ask._

_"__Of course, Beloved. Whenever you ask," I assure you._

_"__But how will you know? I don't even know your name?" The pout you give is impressive, and leads to yet another bout of kissing and the removal of my shirt yet again._

_Shaking my head, I force myself to stand and go to the window. "It is nearing the dawning time, Blaine Anderson. I must go. If you wish my return, for any reason, you have but to leave your window open with a single cut rose on the sill. That will be our sign."_

_"__Our sign," you whisper._

* * *

End Note: That's it for now. I've marked this as complete, but if the muse demands, I'll add to it. If you want to be sure to be notified if I do add, hit that follow button. Thank you for reading. I'm not sure where this all came from; I blame the insomnia associated with vacationing nine time zones ahead of my natural time zone.


End file.
